


[Vantatale] SHINE ON YOU

by Hymn_G



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn_G/pseuds/Hymn_G
Summary: Vantatale is the AU of Undertale. The story happened several years after the Neutral Ending. The setting is almost same as the original game. New character and objects are added to the AU. The main content of Vantatale will be a novel SHINE ON YOU.
Relationships: Sans/Cecilia





	1. Chapter 1

+++Background+++

* After the Perfect Ending, Frisk massacred the entire underground world.

*Unsurprisingly, she accepted her trial on the last corridor.

*She fought with Sans for a long time. She tried to show her mercy and wanted to take the opportunity to attack Sans, but she was killed by Sans.

*After countless attempts, Frisk finally gave up. She accepted Sans' forgiveness again, and wanted to let Sans to kill her. So that she can reset the timeline. However, Sans let her go.

*Perhaps because of Sans' kindness, Frisk did not fight the King Asgore. King Asgore was killed by a small flower. Then the small flower disappeared with Frisk.

*After Frisk left, the underground world fell into silence. Only a few monsters survived. All monsters who suitable for leadership have disappeared. No one can lead the underground world. Under Sans's persuasion, Dr. Alphys overcame her timidity and stood up.

* After that, several humans have been to the underground intermittently, but no one escaped. The hostility of monsters to humans has deepened When they encounter humans, they will actively attack and rarely show any mercy.

* What worse, the resources of the underground are almost exhausted. To supply the core, the monsters even use magma. After all available energy was used, Sans risked using the machine left by Dr. Gaster to transform the core. Dr. Alphys voluntarily used her soul to power the machine, helping the underworld to get through a difficult period.

*Soon after, the machine was loaded and energy leaked. It polluted the Hotland, and quickly dispersed to all places underground. Wherever it passed, the plants began to mutate. They started to releasing large amounts of toxic gases. Fortunately, the monster will not be hurt by the gas, but will be mutated. Including but not limited to changes in appearance.

* The mutated monster is stronger, more aggressive, and closer to the real monster.

*At the same time, acid rain began to fall in the underground world. The desperate monster had to go to the real laboratory to hide.

* Without warning, the machine stopped running. The underground world was shrouded in endless darkness.

*Occasionally, humans fell from the ground, but they are all killed by dangerous plants or monsters.

*A long time later, a human fell. This is a new and dangerous journey...

*Click [here](https://write.as/rum2862jurs48t1n.md) to check you notes.


	2. SHINE ON YOU (1)

The sun shone from the hole and made Cecilia opened her eyes. Cecilia had fallen for about 100 meters, but she survived by a miracle.

She was lying among the gray flowers. The flowers were withered. The stamens had turned black. Many of the petals had been eaten by bugs, but she can not feel any sense of decay. The air was very clean. There was a faint smell of dust.

She stood up and shook off the dirt on the white dress. She stepped the flowers by bare feet and looked upward. The cliff was too speed, and there were no vines or branches grow to help here climb up.

So now there’s only one way. She turned to see that path in darkness.

The corridor was dark, but it didn't affect her much. Her eyesight was inherently problematic. All of her vision was blurred. Only the center can see clearly. Almost nothing can be seen on the periphery.

There was nothing at the end of the road. She could see that there’s another door in front of her. When she decided to move on, a purple flower popped from the ground.

“Howdy!”

The flower wa talking.

“I am Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

Cecilia seemed puzzled.

“You are human?!” He seems surprised.

“It’s been a while since last human has fallen down.”

Cecilia didn't pay attention to what the little flower was saying. She was looking at the purple petals and spots on the little flower through her dim insight.

“Alright, anyway, you need to learn how to FIGHT.”

Then Cecilia saw there’s a green heart appeared near her chest.

“This is your SOUL! Your soul is weak at the beginning! As you gain more LV, your soul will get stronger!”

“You are asking the meaning of LV? LOVE of course! In here, LV is gained by attacking monsters. Try to fight me and gain some LV!”

“Don’t worry! You will not hurt me!”

But Cecilia didn’t want to fight. She’s not a fan of war. She showed MERCY to Flowey.

“You are...sparing me?” Flowey seemed amazed. “Sparing cannot help you down here. After all, the rule in here is...

“KILL OR BE KILLED.” Flowey’s smiling face changed to be fiendish.

Cecilia cannot understand his claim. But she understood one thing: it’s dangerous down here.

Seeing that she was silent, Flowey thought she was scared by him. He hurriedly said: "Hey! I didn't mean to scare you. I mean, you have to learn to protect yourself.

"But... since you seem to want to leave, then I think we can go together? After all, I hate this place too." Flowey smiled at her.

Cecilia chose believe Flowey. She opened her bag and put Flowey in.

“What’s your name?” Flowey asked.

“Cecilia.”

“Ce...Celi...Ceci...What???”

Not surprisingly, Flowey cannot repaeat Cecilia’s name correctly. Most time after Cecilia said her name, people cannot tell her name, and they will also ask “what?”

Cecilia repeated here name slowly and clearly.

“Cecilia!”

“Gosh, your name is really hard to remember.”

“You may call me Celi.” Cecilia said.

Celi was the nickname that Cecilia thought by herself. One reason was that she likes Sally as a name better, so she called herself a nickname with a similar pronunciation.

Besides, Cecilia doesn’t like Cecilia as her name. “Cecilia” means blind. And herself indeed has a bad vision.

“Alright, Celi. Time to go!”

They are facing the RUINS in the dark.

"Ah! Look at the blue plants over there."

Cecilia looked towards the side where the little flower gestured. She saw a short blue shrub with some luminous fruits on it.

"This plant is called Glim. There should be some glass bottles in the corner. Pick some fruits and put them in the bottles. The Ruins ais very dark. Also, don't touch Glim directly. They are poisonous."

Cecilia did. She took out her gloves and picked some fruits in a glass bottle.

*You unlocked new information!

*Click [here](https://write.as/3bovtq8c18q1o4b5.md) to check your notes.


End file.
